Mystery Girl
by LadySora
Summary: The Sohma family encounters a new girl at their school. She is a little strang though, but she may have the key to help out the family and get rid of their curse.
1. Chapter 1

Sora: Kay, here's another new one.

Soraina: You're just a writing fool today huh?

Sora: Yup!!

Yuki sat in his seat, watching the clock. Kyo sat in his cursing at the clock. Tohru was so busy talking with her friends to even notice. Finally the teacher let them out. It was the weekend. Tohru walked him with Kyo and Yuki. Kyo was yelling at Yuki for something again, but she just smiled. They always did this, nothing new. Then something caught her eye. A girl was walking across the street. She had on they're school's uniform but Tohru had never seen her before. _Must be new._ She thought. Just then a car came flying around the corner and towards the girl. "Look out!!" The girl looked up. The car slammed its brakes. The girl just stood there. The car went right through her. She wasn't even injured.

At this point Yuki and Kyo stopped fighting. They realized what just happened. Could that girl be a ghost? No, she couldn't be. Ghosts were transparent and she wasn't. The girl realized what happened and ran away from the scene. The driver of the car was put into shock. Tohru ran up to the car and knocked on the window. It went down. "Hey, mister are you okay?" He nodded yes. He just couldn't believe he just went through somebody. "Okay. I'm okay. Is that girl okay?" Tohru nodded yes. "Okay, I've got to go." With that he put up the window and slowly drove away.

"Hey, Tohru!" Kyo and Yuki ran over to the girl. "What was that about?" Yuki asked. Tohru just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't understand what just happened either. They continued their walk home. What they didn't know was that they were being watched from a pair of light blue eyes.

When they got back home Shigure was reading a book. He looked up to see the three walk in. "Ah, how was school today?" Kyo responded first. "Boring, as usual. I'm going to my room." With that he left. "Why is he always like that? Oh well. So Tohru anything new?" She hesitated. "Well, we saw somebody get hit by a car."

"Oh my God, are they okay?" She hesitated again. "Well yes, they are." Shigure calmed down. "That's a relief." She began again. "Well, here's the interesting part. The care went right through her. She didn't have a scratch on her. She didn't even flinch. And the car driver was in total shock, but he just drove away after he stopped." Shigure sat there and pondered. "Odd, very odd. Was she a ghost?"

"No, I couldn't see through her." He smiled. "My dear Tohru, not all ghosts are transparent. Many can look like you and me. Solid." She had never heard of that before. "That makes sense now. Thanks, Shigure!" She ran upstairs to her room to do her homework. "That's not true, Shigure." Yuki looked at Shigure. "Yes it is. Many don't even know that they're dead. They just keep wandering this earth thinking they are still alive." Yuki thought for a second. "Even is she was dead, she had on a school uniform. The ones that we wear. They've had to change over the years. She looks like she's from this time."

"Maybe it's a girl you never noticed in school. I'm sure there are plenty of those around." Shigure went back to his reading. Yuki went to his room and shut the door. "No, I notice everybody. She is defiantly not from around her. She has to be new. Maybe she is in another class. That's it. I'll find out tomorrow." And with that he put her out of his mind.

Later that night, Kyo was up on the roof. He need time to think. He was still wondering about that girl. "Why didn't she get hurt? Can't be a ghost, I don't believe in those things." Just then he heard a man's voice. It sounded angry. Kyo decided to listen more. He then heard a girl's voice. She sounded scared. He then jumped off the roof, landing perfectly on his feet. He followed the voices and found who they belonged to. Kyo saw the guy. He was big looking and the girl was smaller. Then he looked closer at the girl. She was the same one from earlier. She seemed different from before. Then they started to talk again.

"Leave me alone! I came to this place to get away from you. Get away from me, Nii-san." _Nii-san?_ Kyo thought. _It's her bother? They look nothing alike. Wait, maybe he's older than her. Yeah that has to be it._ "Nii-san? Please. You never showed me respect. Why are you doing it now?" She put her hand in the air. "You're right, I never did." All of a sudden a ball of light appeared in her hand. She brought her hand down slowly and aimed it at him. "You are so weak. You can't do a thing to me." She was pissed. "You followed me here, you abuse me, you make my life a living hell, and I've become stronger because of you. This is all my anger. Take it like a man!" She shot the ball of light towards him. He didn't even block it. Big mistake. The ball hit him square in the chest and he fell to the ground. Dead. "Finally." Kyo had slowly made his way towards the girl. He saw her starting to sway. She began to fall and without thinking he ran over to her and caught her. He then realized he would change but he didn't. He laid her down on the ground. She began to slowly open her eyes. "You caught me. Thank you." She smiled at him. "No problem." She slowly got up and walked away. Kyo just let her. He figured he'd see her again. He saw her twice in one day. They were destined to run into each other again. He just didn't realize how soon or how often.

As Kyo walked back to the house he has a smile on his face. Something he rarely does. Smile. He walked into the house and to his room. He didn't even pay attention to the stares he got from Yuki and Tohru. That didn't matter to him. He went into his room and laid down on his bed. He fell fast asleep.

Sora: Hmm, interesting.

Soraina: Very. What's gonna happen next?

Sora: Just wait and see. Review please!!! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Sora: Well, I got one review.

Soraina: Cool.

Sora: Yeah it is.

Kyo woke up the next morning to the sound of thunder. _Great. Thunder means rain and rain means I'm stuck inside all day with the stupid rat and the horny dog._ He slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs. As he walked down he recalled the night before. Seeing the girl and what she could do. He couldn't get her off his mind. She was so strange. When he got downstairs he noticed that Tohru was sitting alone reading a book.

"How come you're by yourself? You're never alone." Tohru looked at the cat. "Oh, Yuki went for a walk and Shigure is hiding from his agent again." Kyo could hear Shigure's agent screaming outside his office door once more begging him to finish his latest book. "That's the usual. So what book you reading?" Tohru looked at the title. "It's about a boy and a girl. They fall in love and then they die." He looked at her as she smiled. He knew she was simple minded but not that simple minded. He just let her go back to her reading and he went into the kitchen to eat some food.

Yuki was walking around town. It was pouring rain but he didn't want to be stuck inside that house longer than he had to be. He didn't feel like fighting with Kyo and Tohru was reading a book. Also Shigure was ignoring his agent again. It was the same old same old and it drove him crazy sometimes. He sometimes wished he was never part of that family. As he was walking and thinking he didn't watch where he was going and bumped into somebody.

"Oh I'm really sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." He looked up and saw a girl. It was the same one from the day before. He didn't really get a good look at her but it was her. She had really nice blue eyes and pale skin. Her hair was jet black and down passed her shoulders. She smiled at him. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." With that she left. Yuki decided to follow her. He watched her as she headed into the woods. He began to realize that she might live alone. As he followed her, she began to move faster as if she knew she was being followed. Yuki sensed she didn't want him near her so he slowed down and wasn't as close. She still realized he was near and ran. He began to run too but finally lost sight of her and gave up. "Wow, she really doesn't want anybody around her. She is an odd one she is." He began to walk home.

On his walk home he saw somebody outside of his house. He couldn't make out who it was. He could tell it was a female but not sure who it was. It might have been Rin for all he knew. Yuki walked closer to his house. The figure saw him and ran. He noticed it was the same girl from fifteen minutes prier. _What was she doing by the house? And how did she know there was a house here?_ He thought these things as he walked inside. When he opened the door he saw that Tohru was still reading, Shigure's agent was crying outside his office door still, and Kyo was eating some sort of fish. He ignored them all and went upstairs to his room. He got there and shut his door, laid down on his bed and began to think. He wanted to know who that girl was. Is she really a student at his school? She did have the uniform and all. He still wasn't convinced. Just then there was a crash downstairs. Yuki leaped out of his bed and ran downstairs. When he got there he saw Tohru running around like crazy, Shigure finally was out of his office staring and Kyo was on the floor.

"Get off of my you crazy woman!!!" Kyo yelled. It was Kagura; she was sitting on top of him. "But Kyo, I LOVE YOU!!!!" and she began to swing him around by his feet and threw him into the other room. She looked up and saw Yuki standing there. "Oh, hey Yuki-kun!" Yuki just stared. He didn't want to say anything to cause Kyo anymore pain then he was already receiving. Kagura finally stopped abusing Kyo and hugged Yuki. Kyo got up and snuck out. He was tired of the beatings from her. She looked around after she hugged Yuki and realized her prey got away. "Oh well. I'll just wait till he comes back."

"Uh, you do that. I'm gonna go back up to my room. I have a headache." He was lying of course but went upstairs none the less. Nobody asked him anything. He just wanted to get the hell away from them. He was surprised that Kyo left via the outside. It was still raining and he knew how much the neko hated the rain. Just then he heard a knock on his window. It was Kyo. He went over to his window and opened it. Kyo came flying in.

"God I hate her. And I hate the rain even more." He shook off. Yuki stepped away from him. "Baka, neko. You're getting me all wet." Kyo just looked at him. "Well sorry. I had to get away from that crazy woman!" Yuki just laughed. "I don't blame ya." Kyo noticed something was up with the rat. He could tell by the look in his eyes. "What's eating you? You saw her didn't you?"

"Saw who?" Kyo just looked at him. "The girl! From the other day. You met with her one on one didn't you?" Yuki just nodded. "Weird isn't she? I want to find out who she is. You with me on this one, rat boy?" Yuki looked surprised. Why did Kyo want his help? It didn't matter. What mattered was finding out who that girl was and what she was doing around the house.

Sora: Well, there's another chapter…really crappy if you ask me.

Soraina: It's okay. Not your best work but hey you're having writer's block. No biggy. –smiles-

Sora: Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora: Well I've been really slow in writing my stories…been really busy…well here is the next chapter.

Two weeks went by and there was no sign of the new girl. Kyo and Yuki were secretly trying to figure this girl out in every which way possible. They couldn't get a break, but then one day she appeared at school.

"Kyo! She's here!!!" Tohru screamed down the hallway at the orange haired boy. He turned around to see Tohru flying down the hallway. "Oh, crap." She bumped right into him and turned him into the cat. "Oh, Kyo-kun. I'm so sorry." Kyo just sighed and changed back into himself. "You're lucky that no one was around. Now come on and tell me who's here?"

"That girl! The one we saw get hit by that car the other day." Kyo's eyes widened. Memories of that night when he saw her use those powers came back to him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He paid no mind to Tohru any longer and walked down the hallway to see what she was talking about. When he got to the end of it he saw her. She had long flowing dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed like a normal school girl but Kyo knew differently. He walked right over to her but saw that Yuki got to her first.

"Well, hello. I'm Yuki Sohma." He smiled at the girl. She didn't smile back. She seemed a bit shy towards everybody. "Would you like me to show you around?" She looked at him and nodded her head slowly. "Okay then." He smiled at her again and this made her blush. She had never had anybody look at her like this. She slowly followed Yuki as he showed her around the school. "And this ends the tour. Do you have any questions?" She put her head down and shook no. "Okay then. I'll see you at lunch." She looked at him real fast and walked the other way.

Lunch came and everybody ate outside since it was such a nice day. Yuki sat with Tohru and her friends. He looked up briefly from his food and noticed the new girl was sitting underneath the tree by herself. He figured she wanted to be left alone so he just went back to eating. Then he heard _them_. "What were you doing with Prince Yuki?! He belongs to us new girl. You better leave him alone!" The new girl just sat there and looked at them. She paid them no mind, she didn't need them. The new girl got up and walked away. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into somebody. This somebody happened to be Haru. "Whoa, where's the fire?" She looked up at him and gave him a shy smile. "Sorry." That was the first she had spoken all day. "Hey it's fine. Name's Haru. What's yours?" She looked at him and blushed. Nobody had asked her, her name all day. She said it low at first but then spoke up. "Sora." Haru looked at her and smiled. "Sora, pretty name. Would you like to sit with me and my cousin, Momiji?" She nodded yes. He put his arm around her shoulders and walked her over to where Momiji was sitting.

"Ah! It's the new girl! Nice to meet you, I'm Momiji." He gave her a warm smile and sat down next to him. "I'm Sora." She gave him a small smile. "Want some curry?" He handed some to Sora and she took it. She never had friends before. It was nice. "So how do you like our school so far?" Momiji asked her. She sat there for a moment then answered. "Well, people here seem to be welcoming. Expect for those girls. What was that about?"

"I can explain that." It was Yuki. "Hello again. I apologize for that. They are my fan club. Wish they never made one." Sora looked at him. He really seemed nice. "It's okay. Better than the girls at my other school. They did worse things than that." That's when she realized she said too much. "I have to go. Thanks for the curry, Momiji." She handed the curry back and ran into the school. "Look at what you did. I'm gonna go see if she's okay." Haru said and got up. He left his food on the ground and went after Sora. He got into the school and saw her glowing. It was an odd color. He walked up to her very slowly as not to scare her. He reached her, put his hand on her shoulder, and he began to shake. Sora turned to see Haru falling towards the ground. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight. She was a lot stronger than people would think. "Haru!" He opened his eyes to see her holding him. He shook his head and began to stand up straight. Sora still had her arms around him. "You can let go now." Sora blushed and let go of him. "Wait, I'm not an ox. How…I'm really confused."

"It's because of me. I'm not normal."

Sora: I'm gonna end it there…for now. Need to get a new one up…it's short but it will do.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean you're not normal?" Haru looked down at Sora, who was about ready to burst out crying. "Hey, it's okay. I didn't mean to intrude like that." He put his arms around her and held her. It was safe since he wasn't going to turn into an ox. The bell rang and they realized that lunch was over. Sora was about to leave but Haru wouldn't let her go. She looked up at him with bloodshot and confused eyes. "Come with me." He took her by the hand and they left the school. Kyo noticed the two leaving and was about to follow when Yuki caught him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Yuki held Kyo by the back of his collar. He did not like this at all. "I'm going to follow Haru. He just took the new girl away." Yuki gave him a strange look as to whether or not he believed him. "Look, I'm telling the truth. If you let her go with him, who knows what will happen." Yuki gave this a thought and nodded his head. He let go of Kyo's collar and followed him in the direction that Haru and Sora went.

Haru took Sora over to the middle of town. He took her to a restaurant because she really didn't each lunch. She really didn't order much off of the menu but just a small salad and some water. When the food came she barely touched it. "What's wrong you don't like it?" She didn't say anything. Just then she looked up and saw Yuki and Kyo walking towards the restaurant. "I gotta go! Thanks for the food." With that she got up and ran out into the middle of the street and down town. Yuki and Kyo walked into the restaurant and saw where Haru was sitting.

"Good job you stupid cow, you scared her away." Haru didn't even look up. He just sat there and smiled. "Actually when she saw you guys coming she ran." Kyo just flared up by this but realized that maybe he shouldn't cause problems with Haru. He didn't need him going black in a public place. Yuki just merely shook his head and sat down. The three of them sat in silence for the longest time till Yuki finally said something. "Is it just me or does that girl not seem, human?"

"Are you joking? We're not human. Being hugged by the opposite sex turns you into an animal from the Chinese zodiac. Yeah, real human like." Kyo mentioned and as he finished speaking Yuki punched him on the head. "Gah! Stupid rat! What was that for?" Yuki didn't answer; he just got up and left. After that Haru left and Kyo was stuck with the bill. "Why am I stuck with the bill?!" He looked at it and decided not to pay it. And for once he just wanted to get away. So he "accidently" bumped into the female waitress got his clothes and left. "For once turning into a cat wasn't such a bad idea." He mused to himself has he changed back into a human and got dressed.

Yuki had just gotten home when he realized that he skipped the rest of school. Tohru peeked her head in from the kitchen and noticed him. "Ah, Yuki, you're home. I wondered where you went. You just left right after lunch. That's not like you." Yuki just turned to her and smiled. He didn't respond and went up to his room. "I wonder what's wrong with him."

"It should be nothing Tohru." Shigure came out from his study and walked into the living room. "He's just being a teenage boy and doing what teenage boys should be doing in their rooms. All by themselves. With no one else around."

"Oh, you mean he's studying?" Shigure fell to the floor. He got back up and went over to Tohru. He patted her on the head as he spoke. "Oh sweet, innocent little, Tohru. You know nothing of these things, and that is what makes you so pure. Always stay that way." She just looked at him and smiled.

Yuki was up in his room thinking about what just happened that day. He couldn't get his mind off of that girl. He laid in bed thinking about the day and wandering what she was doing at his school. As he was thinking this, Kyo had just walked into the house. He knew this because he was screaming at the top of his lungs for Yuki to get downstairs and tell him why he left Kyo with the bill. Yuki ignored Kyo, it was easy enough to do, and fell asleep.

Kyo was still downstairs waiting for Yuki to confront him. When he didn't come Kyo gave up and went on the roof. He also began to think about the girl. He found it strange that only he, Yuki, and Haru really talked with her. Momiji doesn't count because Kyo doesn't even think he should exist. Anyways, Kyo looked up into the darken sky and he could smell the food that was being cooked down below. He let his mind wander and drifted into a light sleep.

Haru walked back to the main house and into his room. As soon as he shut the door there was knocking. He opened the door to find Momiji standing there. "Hey, Haru. How come you left right after lunch and didn't come back?" Haru looked at the small boy for a bit and couldn't really think of what to say. He just smiled at Momiji and patted his head. "Don't you worry about it. I'll tell you later when the time is right." Momiji shrugged his shoulders and left. Haru fell into his bed. He recalled what had happened during lunch. He could see in his mind's eye Sora glowing, then him not turning into an ox when she touch him, and how she seemed frightened at who she was. He couldn't understand what was going on but he was determined to find out. He wasn't the only either.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school proved to be even weirder then the day before. Haru walked to school with Momiji the same way they usually did. Today there was something different. Something that never one of them really understood. Haru could feel some sort of strange charge in the air. It wasn't electrical but it was something more menacing. When he looked over his right shoulder he could see Sora from the day before. She was with another guy and yelling at him. He looked much older, maybe a brother of sorts, but he couldn't be too sure.

"Hey Momiji, go on ahead without me. I have to take care of something real fast." Momiji looked up at Haru and decided not to question him. He walked to school alone for the rest of the way. Haru crossed the street over to where he saw Sora. She didn't see him coming because she was too busy trying to get away from the older man. "Listen, you belong to me. And nobody else. You are not going to that school today. You are coming with me and I'm going to teach you a lesson about running away." Haru was close enough now that he could see fear in her eyes. He also began to notice a faint glow coming from her, like the day before. The man held her arm tight in his hand and began to pull at her. "Ow, you're hurting me nii-san. Please let go."

"Not this time you little bitch. You may have thought that you killed me the other night but you were wrong now, weren't you? You think that just because you went to a new school that they're not going to find out about you. You're a freak of nature. You should have never been born. Now come with me and we'll go back to that special house of ours and I'll teach you another lesson." He showed malice in his eyes. Haru could sense that he had every intention of hurting Sora. And he wasn't so sure that it was truly her brother. Just someone she was supposed to show respect. Sora tried to pull away but to no avail. Instead Haru heard something break and her screaming in pain. This made Haru snap. He really didn't know the girl, but he wasn't just going to stand there and watch someone get hurt like that for no reason.

"HEY YOU!" The man holding Sora's arm turned to face Haru. "You better let her go." The man just laughed in Haru's face. That was not a smart thing to do. Especially since he went Black. He walked up to the man and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. This forced the man to let Sora go. Haru lifted the man up off of his feet. "Gah! Man put me down! Do you know who you're dealing with?" Haru gave him a sly grin.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with. When I put you down you better be gone by the count of three or I will hurt you. And that's a promise." He put the man down and stared at him. "One…" The man just laughed in his face. "Two…" Haru looked down at Sora. She was holding her right arm in pain. The man bent down to grab her again but then Haru counted to three. "Three…I told you, you should have ran." Haru brought back his fist and punched the guy so hard he went flying several feet into the air and a few yards back. Haru began to walk towards the man when he felt a hand grab his leg. "Please, don't fight anymore, Haru. He'll leave me alone. I know he will. Just please stop." Sora began to cry from frustration and pain, mainly pain. She was right though. The man got up and left.

Haru blinked a few times and held his head. "Gah, what happened? I have the worst headache." He then looked down and saw Sora on the ground. He noticed that she was crying and in pain. He picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the hospital. "Haru, don't take me there. Let's just go to school, I'll be fine." Haru looked down at the girl in his arms. He didn't believe her. "He broke your arm." She shook her head no and proved it to him. She showed him her arm and that it was healed. "You really are different. Let's just get to school then. I'll put you down." He put her down on the ground and they walked together in silence.

Yuki was making his rounds when he noticed a certain person out of the corner of his eye. It was Tohru. She seemed very lost in thought and he was trying to figure out why she wasn't in class yet. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. This made her jump in surprise. She turned to her right and noticed it was only Yuki. "Oh Yuki. You scared me there for a second."

"What are you doing here Miss Honda? Shouldn't you be in class?" She looked at him with one of her, spacey looks. Tohru then looked over to her left and noticed something. Yuki followed her glance and he saw it too. It was Kyo talking with the new girl. Yuki was very confused by this and decided to investigate. Tohru followed suit.

"Hey, sorry about scaring you off yesterday." Kyo was trying to make amends but failing miserably. She wouldn't look at him at all. She just kept staring at her feet. "Are you listening to me?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Not such a good idea on his part. She began to glow again and double over in pain. Without thinking Kyo grabbed her and stopped her from falling. When he didn't turn into a cat, it made him wonder. Yuki and Tohru spirited at this point to see if she was okay.

"What did you do to her you stupid cat?" Yuki yelled at Kyo. Kyo looked up and was pale as a ghost. "Wait…you didn't transform. That doesn't make any sense. I'm at a lost for words."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well there's a shocker, the rat is at a loss for words." Kyo said to Yuki. Yuki just stood there and took the insult. It wasn't like he wasn't use to this kind of treatment from Kyo. Tohru stood there not truly knowing what to do. "Well instead of just standing there, help me up and let's take her to the nurse." Yuki helped the girl and Kyo up. Tohru still stood there not really knowing what was going on.

Kyo carried the girl in his arms, while Yuki and Tohru walked besides him. They got to the nurse's office and laid her down on a bed. The nurse told them to leave her there and that she would be fine. They could come back around lunchtime to pick her up. They said their thanks and left. All three of them were silent all the way back to class. They all sat down in their usual seats and waited till lunch time.

Lunch came around and Kyo volunteered to go and get the girl. When he got to the nurse's office he noticed that she wasn't there. The nurse told him that a boy with black and white hair came by and picked her up about ten minutes earlier. He said thank you to the nurse and walked back to the lunch area. He was cursing out Haru the entire way outside. "Stupid cow. I was supposed to pick her up. How did he know that she as there anyway?" He finished talking to himself when he saw Haru with the new girl and Momiji.

"So, Sora are you going to stay all of lunch this time?" Momiji asked her. She shook her head yes. She felt a lot safer and better when Haru was around. The kid with the orange hair and the kid named "Prince Yuki," gave her the creeps. "Hey Momiji, do you think you could leave me and Sora alone for a moment?" Momiji looked up at Haru and smiled. "Okay!" Momiji got up and left the two alone for a moment. Kyo saw this as his chance to go over and "talk" with Haru.

"Haru, what do you think you're doing?" Sora and Haru turned at the sound of Kyo's voice. Sora began to freeze up and was about ready to run, but then Haru grabbed a hold of her hand and gave her a gentle smile. She eased up a bit and didn't move. "What do you mean?" Kyo stormed over towards the two. His cat ears were "showing." "What do I mean? I mean taking her out of the nurse's office without telling anyone. Besides, how did you know she was there?"

"I happened to see you carrying her there. She told me what was going on when I picked her up. She said that you scare her and so does Yuki." Sora turned red from this statement. It was true enough but she didn't want Kyo to find out this way. Kyo stood there fuming. He didn't want to believe what Haru was saying. But then he looked over at Sora. He could see the look in her eyes and that Haru was telling the truth. "I don't understand. Why do I scare you? I met you that day in the woods. You seemed fine then." She didn't answer him but merely just looked away. Her eyes never met his again during this moment and he felt defeated.

"Kyo, it would be better if you just left us alone. It's obvious that you scare her. Right, Sora?" Sora shook her head but dared not to lift it. She feared meeting the eyes of Kyo. Also in the moment was the first time that Kyo had ever heard her name. He also realized that maybe he should just let her be alone with Haru for awhile. She seemed happy around him, he couldn't understand why but she was.

Kyo walked away from the two and decided to go and eat alone. He needed time to think at any rate. He found a place around the other side of school and sat down. As he began to eat his lunch his mind wandered back to the first night he had contact with her. How a beam of light shot from her hands. How afraid she was of the man standing in front of her then she found the courage to fight back. She was an amazing person. He then recalled what happened earlier in the day. How she began to glow an odd color, he could really explain it. He also found it odd how the day before she seemed to be okay around Yuki, but he guessed after what happened with the fan girls she decided to avoid him. She was one of the few who didn't fall for Yuki's charm. He laughed at himself for the thought of Yuki having charm.

Kyo finished his lunch and went inside. He saw Haru and Sora together. She was actually smiling. She had a beautiful smile, Kyo thought. That thought quickly disappeared when he saw that she caught him looking at her. He began to realize that she was in the same class as him. That was going to be hard on him. He didn't want to scare her anymore so he decided to avoid her as much as possible. But that was like trying to get blood from a stone to avoid her. Kyo walked inside of the classroom and sat down. He looked up and noticed the teacher talking with Sora and telling her where to sit. Her eyes went wide when she told to sit in between Yuki and Kyo. She had no other choice. As she sat down Kyo tried his hardest not to look at her. Yuki noticed where she was and decided to come over. Kyo noticed how her body tensed when she saw him. He tried to give Yuki a warning glance to tell him not to talk to her but it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki approached Sora as he would any other girl. He couldn't tell that she was getting ridged in her seat and that he was making her nervous. He smiled nicely at her. "Hello, are you feeling better?" She didn't dare to make eye contact with him; she kept her head low and nodded yes. "What's wrong?" He moved his hand slowly and touched her chin. She froze at his touch. Kyo stood up and slapped his hand away from her. "What did you do that for you stupid cat?"

"Can't you see that you scare her? And what makes you think you should touch her if you scare her?" Yuki looked at Kyo and Sora looked up at him too. That was the first time since lunch that she made eye contact with Kyo. He locked eyes with her and his heart began to beat faster. Yuki looked at the two with very confused eyes. He noticed that Kyo was going to put his hand to her face and smacked it away. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"You just told me not to touch her now you're going to?" Kyo stood up straight and stared at Yuki. "Look, I know when someone tells me not to go near them but I never heard her say anything." Yuki practically yelled in Kyo's face. He began to get closer to Kyo when Sora stood up. She pushed them both away from each other. "ENOUGH!" She got up and left. She went down the hallway and once again began to glow an odd color. "Damn it not again. Where's Haru when I need him?" Just as she said that said boy came out of the bathroom and caught her just in time from falling.

"Look what you did you stupid cat!" Yuki was furious. He finally had a chance to talk to the new girl and find out what was going on and Kyo blew it. "I was really close to getting to know her and you had to come in the way of it." Kyo just sat back down. He was going to ignore Yuki for the rest of the day. He didn't care what he said. Yuki had it. He stormed out of the classroom and to the outside. Tohru was about to follow him but then Kyo grabbed her by the arm. "Let him go. He needs to cool off."

Outside, Yuki paced back and forth trying to figure out what came over him. It was just the new girl. What concerns did he really have about her? Maybe it was the fact that she was different from all the other girls and that she didn't drool over him every second he was nearby. It could have also been the mere fact that she was by the house that day and what happened the first day he saw her. There was so many unanswered questions. He wanted to know all. He wanted to know why this girl had him so entranced. He never felt this way before it was making him dizzy. He sat down on the steps and decided not to think about her anymore. Then again that would prove to be the hardest thing he had ever done.

Yuki walked back inside the classroom to find Kyo still ignoring him and Sora back in her seat. He decided to walk to his seat, sit down, and not say a word to anyone. Which he did. He had the hardest time during the rest of the day not to look at her. He glanced over a few times at Kyo and noticed that Kyo had his eyes locked on the girl and he was grinning like an idiot.

The end of the day finally came and Yuki had never been so glad to go home. On his walk home he noticed that Haru and Momiji were with the new girl. At this thought he also realized he didn't even know her name. He decided to walk up to the group and have a small talk. Sora noticed Yuki and immediately she clung to Haru's arm. Yuki noticed her take this stance of being alarmed and decided against talking to them. He merely just walked passed and smiled at the group. He realized that it was going to be awhile for her to trust him. He did almost start a fight over her between Kyo. That must have rattled her badly. What also was strange was how she was attached to Haru at the hip. She really had taken a liking to him. He grimaced at this. He knew Haru was still hung up on Rin. Or maybe he had finally moved on. Yuki wished that he could have moved on with his life also.

Yuki finally got home and went straight to his room. He ignored Shigure and Tohru as they both tired to talk to him. Tohru finally gave up trying and turned to Shigure. "Do you think he's going to study again?" Shigure just shook his head. "No, this time I think he just needs time alone. Something is really bugging him and he just wants to be left by himself for awhile." Shigure sighed. "Ah, to be young again. Hey Tohru, how's dinner coming?" He could smell the delicious food being cooked. "It's almost ready. Do you think I should call Yuki and Kyo down?"

"Nah, they'll come when they're hungry. Let's eat!" So Shigure and Tohru sat down at the table and ate their dinner. Meanwhile Yuki was upstairs trying his hardest to forget about the new girl. They more he tried to think about forgetting her he keep thinking about her even more. He was becoming so frustrated with himself. He really didn't know what to do. He finally came to the decision that he would talk to her tomorrow and not let her get away from him. As he thought this he realized that tomorrow was Saturday and there was no way he was going to run into her on a Saturday. He would just have to wait till Monday then. This was a good thing because it gave him two whole days to think of things to say to her and ask her. But what he didn't realize was that he really wouldn't get another chance. For something had happened after he saw her with Haru and Momiji, something that nobody saw coming.


End file.
